The Hook up in the Holiday
by Addison23
Summary: We all wondered during our favorite Bones' episode The Man in the Fallout Shelter. if Brennan and Booth would get together in quarantine. This is my version.
1. Chapter 1

After everyone had seen their family, Brennan was the only one who didn't see anyone. She watched Booth put his hand up to the glass window and Parker on the other side put his hand up too. She could see the need for the father figure in Parkers life. Brennan sat in her office while her friends saw their family. It was too hard for Brennan to watch over and over again.

Brennan finished the glass of eggnog that she was holding and was looking over some evidence on her office couch. She was okay alone even around the holidays. But Booth always thought people should never be alone. After Booth was done visiting with Parker, he looked for Brennan.

"Hey." Booth said as he entered the room slowly. Brennan barley glanced up to meet Booth's face. He sat down next to Brennan trying to read over her shoulder. He gave up with the scientific mambo jumbo that only Brennan could read.

"I still haven't figured out what the pouch is that you found in his suitcase." Brennan said. Her eyes still glued to the folder.

"I know you will find what it is." There was an awkward silence that filled Brennan's office. Booth wanted to talk about Brennan and her situation with Christmas. And Brennan wanted to talk about the case.

"Bones-."

"Booth-." They said at the same time. They looked away from each other trying not to make eye contact. Then Booth slipped his hand under hers and brought his other hand up to her face. He looked at her pale blue eyes and just looked at her face. Brennan brought her lips closer to his and whispered.

"Merry Christmas Seeley Booth." Booth finished by kissing her. Brennan let Booth kiss her. She added a little something of her own to their intimacy.

Hodgins chuckled as he walked away from the window.

"What are you laughing about?" Angela said as she walked up to him.

"How Zach was wrong and needs to pay up."

"About what?" Angela questioned her co-worker. "What were you doing?"

"Let's just say my eggnog hookup worked."

"WHAT!" Angela shouted. Zach joined in the group conversation.

"Dr. Hodgins. Did your alcoholic holiday liquid experiment work with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth?" Angela realized that Brennan and Booth were the two people they were talking about. Angela ran up to Brennan's office window to see them sucking the lips of each other.

"How much liquor did you give her?" Angela asked worriedly.

"Well I had a bottle of eggnog that was ¼ eggnog and ¾ alcohol."

"There's an empty bottle on her coffee table."

"Whoops, looks like the doctor is going to be fun tomorrow." Hodgins said sarcastically.

"Where did they go?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're gone look." Hodgins looked to see the two heads gone.

"I bet they went to Egyptology."

"Ohh." Angela said quietly.

Brennan had a good idea. She dragged Booth downstairs where they kept the Egyptology department. Booth and Brennan were lip locked the whole time going down stairs. When they reached the determined area, there was a bed. They soon started to undress each other. Booth rushed unbuttoning Brennan shirt still kissing each other all over. Brennan fumbled with Booth's belt. Booth stopped for a moment.

"Are you ready for this?" Booth said as he looked into her pale eyes.

"Yes, of course." Brennan said a little slurred.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela walked down stairs being very careful of where she was looking. She went peering behind large artifacts. Angela had brought two very strong cups of coffee with her just for the couple. She had to find Brennan and Booth because in less than an hour they were being tested to see if they had Valley Fever fungi or something she could never remember, she wasn't a squint. She only had an hour before they all had to be upstairs. She rounded the corner to see Brennan and Booth both asleep holding each other, their hands entwined with each other's. Angela wanted to scream in joy but she stayed silent. Angela clapped her hands together and said loud.

"Wake up love birds!" Booth opened his eyes and sat up slowly. Brennan was still asleep with her head engulfed in the pillow. Booth rubbed his eyes and was confused.

"What are you doing here?" Booth said abrasively.

"Well good morning to you too Studly." She winked at Booth. "We have our test in less than an hour." Booth only had a sheet over his lap. "Oh, here take these." She hinted to the coffee. "And wake up Brennan and get up stairs." Angela left the cups on a box next to the bed. Angela headed back upstairs deciding that she better give them some time before they come upstairs.

Booth fell back into the pillow. He was tried from spending a marvelous night with Brennan. He wrapped his arms around her naked body. He kissed her neck whispering.

"Wake up Bones. C'mon wake up." Brennan stirred at Booth movements. She shifted sides and was now facing Booth. She placed her fingers on her forehead from the morning light, coming from the basement window. Her head pounded and she was confused on where and what she was doing.

"What are you doing here?" She sat up. "Why I am naked? Why do I have a hangover? What is going on here?" With each question she asked the louder she got.

"What you don't remember. What do you mean a hangover? When were you drinking last night?" Booth sat now sitting against the frame. But Brennan was standing with one of the sheet wrapped around her.

"I don't know the last thing I remember is that I was drinking eggnog and reading over the evidence file and that all I remember."

"Well let's just say." Booth chuckled and gave his charming smile. "We ahhh crossed the line that we have been jumping around for the last few months. By the way where did you get the eggnog?"

"Hodgins-oh" She remember the alcohol instant from a few nights ago.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?" Brennan took a sip of coffee and sat down on the bed.

"About what happened last night."

"Oh, I wish I could remember it." She paused. "But I think we should try to persuade this relationship."

"Why." Booth asked. Brennan sat her coffee back on the box and climb onto the bed.

"Because you're important to me. Also you know that I am not the most natural when it comes to love as an emotion. I am extremely insecure. But I know when I feel this it means something important." She sat right next to Booth now.

"Well you're more than important to me." Booth rolled on top of Brennan and began to kiss the women.

"You know we have to get upstairs for our test today." Brennan told Booth.

"They can wait." He replied.


End file.
